A Twisted Path
by WanderingCourier6
Summary: If there was never a Robin, there is peace. But when Robin is born in a different time, he will be sucked in unwittingly into a war he only read about. Even if he doesn't remember reading about it. Three future warriors will need to reunite in order to discover the truth and the complete war behind the old stories.


Chapter 1

My name is Isaac. I am an asexual single man taking care of two 18 year olds. One's an enigmatic werewolf-thing and the other is the product of my best friend being raped by a psychopathic Grimleal witch. Do we live happily? That's subjective. Will we get a happy ending? Ehhh...

2500 years after Valmese war.

"Robin! Silas! Asses down now!" I called up the stairs. Those two were getting ready for a party that they were invited (forced) to. There was an old Plegia versus Ylisse theme for the party that didn't interest me that much. I was more into Lycian culture, hence why I was wearing Lycian Hero armour. Complete with the shield. The helmet was unfortunately futuristic, but I felt naked without a visor with a HUD. I fingered the keychain of All Lycian for reassurance. It was risky, but I had my custom gun turned into a keychain. Better safe than sorry. I began getting antsy waiting and began doing Dragon Ball signature moves. Which is what Silas and Robin walked in on.

"Galick Gun! Fire!" I froze mid pose as they walked down the stairs. Silas with a passive glare and Robin hiding his face.

"Please," Robin groaned. "Not at the party." I stared at Robin as PTSD took over for a second. My friend's desperate phone call, running in right before she stabbed him, and him crying as he died. Worst of all, me not pulling the damn trigger. That was what his Plegian Tactician robes ignited in me. His outfit was exactly like his mother's. I almost tugged All Lycian off its chain and shot him. I recomposed myself and pushed those thoughts out of my head.

"Well maybe if you weren't primping…" I grumbled lightheartedly, trying to cover up my near-murder attempt.

"I was not!" He sputtered indignantly. "You try sewing the finishing touches on this!" Robin would have to do instead of his father, Valiant. Even though he had his mother's white hair and purple eyes, he had his father's handsome face and great personality. I think it is a good trade off. Silas, on the other hand, looked extremely like his mother. He could pass as a girl and has before. He only showed his mother's bubbly attitude sometimes. He got his attitude from his father. Didn't get to know the guy that well because he was killed while rescuing people a week before the kid was born. His mother died in childbirth from complications. Both his parents were shapeshifters, with ears and tails. Father was a Kitsune (I think), and mother was a taguel. Got his father's beast form for sure. And his mother's stern red eyes and light brown hair. Both kids have quite the story. Mine? I was training for special forces when I retired from the military after my friend died and I decided to adopt two kids. My siblings drop by and are great aunts and uncles to the kids and my mother and father still send me care packages. Underwhelming compared to the kids, isn't it?

"Men don't sew," I chuckled. "But we should be able to cook." Silas gave a shudder as he remembered when Robin made dinner. I don't remember anything except waking up in a hospital. The doctor was actually surprised to see me alive…

"Let's just go," Robin sighed. "Might as well get it over with." We left the house and got into my car. The drive was mostly quiet as both teens were reluctant to go. I'm wearing actual armour, as is the boys. I became overprotective of them as they got older and they learned to deal with it. We reached the Exalt Estate without any problems and melded seamlessly into the party. I was laughing with some friends I made at work when the clink of a spoon on a glass was heard. A handsome young man with blue hair stood at the front of the room.

"Attention everyone!" He said over the crowd. "I would like to announce why I held this gathering on such short notice." The crowd watched in awe as he pulled an almost complete Fire Emblem from a box.

"Robin, please come up to the stand." The young male walked onto the stage followed by me and Silas. "My good friend found the final stone Verne while at summer camp. He kept it as a good luck charm for years and has only discovered it's importance recently. Now he will put it into the shield to complete the emblem once more before separating the stones once again." I gave Robin a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Silas gave him a smirk and a small nod before he turned back to the shield and took out Verne from his pendant I made him years ago. He carefully placed it into the empty slot and we all cheered as the room lit up with holy light. I paused as the light seemed to be taking form. Silas noticed as well and we both sprinted towards Robin. The light became tendrils and wrapped around him.

"Not him!" I roared as I grabbed his waist. "You won't take him, too!" Silas also grabbed him and tried pulling him back. I won't fail this time. At least, I thought I wouldn't as even our combined strength was nothing to this power. We were quickly snapped into the shield and everything went white.

"I think he's waking up!" He cracked open his eyes and looked up at a young man with blue hair. He held out his towards the disoriented person with a smile. "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know." The fallen male took the bluenette's hand and was greeted with a purple mark on his hand.

I felt something jabbing my side painfully. After a second, my instincts kicked in and I pulled All Lycian off its chain. The gun materialized in a flash of light and I aimed it around me and then immediately put it down. I was surrounded by a bunch of kids! There was a chick with pink hair holding a stick pointing in my direction.

"Well," she chirped. "At least he's not dead."

"He might be working for Grima," a fearful male taguel hissed. "I don't trust him!"

The rest of the teens began bickering amongst themselves loudly. Many were against me and some openly brandished their weapons in my direction. What a crowd. I was just thinking about turning my gun on myself when someone with blue hair who looked authoritative walked into the clearing.

"Enough!" she yelled as her icy blue eyes scanned the clearing. When her eyes landed on me she stopped and placed her hand on her blade. "What are you?"

"I'm an Isaac," I said snarkily, annoyed at my situation in general. "I'm a hooman. What do I look like, Dum-Dum?" Her eyes flashed dangerously as she dashed forward at high speed. I kicked up my shield and parried all of her blows. She suddenly spasmed in mid-jab and collapsed clutching her stomach. All the teens immediately tackled me to the ground. I saw the desperation in their eyes that wasn't their mere seconds ago. So the blue haired chick was the source of their morale? I stopped struggling and waited for the bluenette to recover. She stood clutching her stomach and limped over to me. I gave her a straight stare as she kicked my helmet off. I looked around me and saw how gaunt the older teens looked.

"When's the last time you guys ate anything?" The question jolted all of them as some looked ruefully at their midsection while some of the younger girls looked to be at the edge of tears. The leader pointed her sword at me again with fire in her eyes.

"How is it your concern?" She growled.

"I have emergency rations I could share," I said as I tried to distance my face from the sword. It was true. I had like ten air force survivor tins on my person at all times. One was enough to feed twenty men. Or a group of oddly assorted teens. Getting stuck in a cave-in made me food conscious, okay?

"Lucy," another blue haired girl whined. "Maybe we can at least eat? He seems okay. Minus the insulting." The other teens seemed conflicted between trust and hunger. The leader finally sighed and lowered her sword and motioned for the others to release me. I stood and was about to walk in the direction of a river when she blocked me again.

"Remember, you take the first bite."

I did take the first bite. I made chocolate porridge out of energy tabs and beef broth and it was less than stellar. I also had the least amount of food. I watched the teens eat the porridge and drink the broth heartily with a grim expression. I found the pots and silverware from a caravan wagon surrounded by skeletons. There was no birdsong in the trees. Just silence. This world was dead. And these kids might be the only survivors. I put away All Lycian a while ago, but I held the grip of my silver sword tightly as I scanned the area. I won't let anything happen to them. As they all finished up, the dark sky became darker. They all began moving into a nearby cave, which looked to be their main camp.

"Tomorrow we move out!" The tall blue haired girl called out. A handsome teen with brown hair approached her and gave her a wink.

"As long as you get your beauty sleep, too. It's starting to show, you know," he said in a teasing voice before walking to his bed. The bluenette was blushing as she rolled her eyes. She muttered something under her breath and sat next to me at the mouth of the cave. We sat in silent vigil until she began to nod off. I sighed and waited until she was completely out to carry her to an open bed. I tucked her in and watched as her scowl relaxed into peaceful smile. I tucked in all the kids, as they all seemed to need it, and went back to my spot. No one. Not on my watch.

Tiki quietly stroked the Kitsune in her residence as he slept. He accidently swallowed a beaststone and was stuck as a beautiful fox with floppy ears. He purred in her lap as he slept and she couldn't help but look at the object he guarded so vehemently. It seemed to be a still image of the Kitsune with a another male about his age with white hair and purple eyes and a muscular older man with black hair and brown eyes with a beard.

Lucina woke up slowly, feeling the most well rested she had in years. It was ruined because she immediately shot up as she heard combat outside the cave and rushed out with her falchion. She stopped to stare at the sheer amount of weapons littering the ground. She followed the trail of destruction to the man named Isaac facing off against two Risen war chiefs. One threw an axe at him and he promptly threw it back with enough force to bisect it. The second one moved in but Isaac tossed his shield up in the air and jumped up after it. Lucina watched in awe as he pulled the sword out of his shield in midair and slammed down hard on the war chief, killing him instantly. The princess could clearly see him now that he wasn't moving around so much and it wasn't good. He wasn't heavily wounded, but he looked absolutely exhausted. His breathing was too deep as he clutched his side with a victorious smile on his face. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye and gave a sigh of mock disappointment.

"Aww, I thought I could buy you guys another hour," he fell to one knee as he said this and Lucina ran back to the cave.

"Brady!" She roared into the cave, waking everyone up. "I need healing, NOW!" The tall priest tripped as he jumped up to follow his leader to the fallen hero. He gave them a thumbs up as Brady used Mend to heal him.

"God, I love staves," Isaac said. He patted the scar on his side and gave them a smile. Right before Lucina decked him. She stood over his unconscious body with her fist clenched. By that time, the rest of the Future Shepherds had caught up and Soleil began poking him with a stick again. Lucina narrowed her eyes at the mercenary as she playfully jabbed the hero. Soleil showed up on a battlefield with absolutely no memories and exemplary skill with a sword. Lucina found her extremely suspicious when she began following her around like a puppy until they stayed at a broken down inn. Both of them agreed not to speak about what happened in the basement, especially since it had Lucina questioning her preferences. But now she trusted her somewhat. And Isaac was like the parents they lost, putting them before himself. She asked Gerome to have Minerva carry him as they made their way to Naga's shrine.

I woke up with a bruise beneath my eye and on something moving. I cracked open my eyes to see the slightly brighter dark sky pass above me. I sat up to see the teens in a large group traveling. And I was on top of a wyvern. Perfect. I hate wyverns. There was a puff of hot air behind me. I twisted my body to look directly into the eyes of the beast. "What?" It responded to me by smacking me with the side of its snout. I flew off its back and landed in a heap. Two white haired girls picked me up from the ground and I thanked them for their assistance. They both paled and ran several feet away while looking behind me. With a sigh, I turned to see the wyvern in mid-pounce.

"Not again," I complained before over 200 pounds of fat lizard landed on me. It cooed on top of me and looked around jovially.

"Minerva seems to take a liking to you. Why?" A guy dressed in black with a mask said with a deep batmanesque voice.

"I got wyvern baby scent all over me while I was doing wyvern daycare. We wore full body suits to prevent it, but I left a piece of jerky in my pocket. You can guess the rest," I said propped on my elbows beneath Minerva. She squawked at me and tugged on my helmet. The masked male whispered something to the wyvern, who got off of me with a whine. I began walking at the front of the group to keep my distance from the wyvern. The blue haired girl glanced at me and jabbed a fist into my side.

"Why?! Right where the wyvern landed!" I squeaked in pain.

"You could've gotten yourself killed," she said. "Naga knows how many people already died because of me already."

"Sorry, miss," I groaned with a shrug. "Just in my nature."

"Well, why don't you get yourself trained then?" The brown haired boy from yesterday said. "I know the ladies love heroes, but there isn't much to love when they're dead." I rolled my eyes and walked in silence as everyone else talked around me. It felt nice to be part of a group again, even if that group is kind of crazy. The bluenette held her hand up to silence the group as the forest came to an end. I saw about fifty of those things I fought earlier at the base of the mountain. Child's play. I tugged All Lycian off its chain and held the full sized rifle in my hand.

"I'm guessing that our target is at the top of that mountain?" I asked as I got into a sniping position. The bluenette looked down at me with confusion and nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll snipe some from here and then we'll clear out the stragglers."

"Fine," she said as all the other kids crouched around me. The first shot caused all of them to jolt from the sharp crack. They all gave me suspicious glares, but I ignored them. I continued taking out the weird zombies one by one until my gun clicked and flashed back onto its chain.

"All right! I'm the vanguard!" I yelled as I charged shield first. The rest of the kids on foot followed me while the mounted ones stayed back for support. I began taking out the tougher looking guys first, rushing in with an uppercut blow to catch them off guard. We worked through the crowd until we stood at the steps at the bottom of the mountain. My visor caught movement at the edge of the treeline and I saw a Pegasus knight with purple haze trailing behind it. "Asses up stairs, NOW!" I yelled as I pointed at the flying foe. The kids began sprinting up the stairs even though they were already tired. I followed at the back so I was the first target when they approached. We reached the shrine at the top of the mountain and the bluenette took the Fire Emblem out of a bag. She placed it in front of an arch way and a portal opened up.

"Everyone in!" She yelled. The kids began jumping in hurriedly as we heard the pounding of footsteps. Me, the girl with blue hair, Pinky, and the brown haired mercenary were about to jump through when a shadowy figure landed in front of us. It had six glowing red dots on its head and it held its hand out. Pinky rushed it with her sword and was swatted away into the portal. I was already in action, shield in air and me following. I pulled my sword out and brought it down hard on its back. It gave a pained grunt of surprise and turned to me. I caught my shield as it fell and jumped back in front of the portal. It held its hand out and I instinctively blocked with my shield. What I didn't expect was to be impaled from below. I grunted and looked down at the purple spikes impaling my legs. I could feel the figure smiling as the spikes retracted from my body. I slumped down and stared at it defiantly as it walked towards me. With a yell of both pain and rage I jumped forward with my sword and tried to bring my silver sword down on its head. It caught it with one hand and shattered the blade. I stared dumbfounded at the empty hilt as it pressed its hand against my midsection. A spike of dark magic impaled me and blasted me backwards. I landed right in front of the portal and lay almost too weak to move. I saw the figure turn to the last two survivors and I reached into my back pocket and downed a vulenary. I stood up weakly and took my tomahawk from my side, spun it in my hand once, and threw it as hard as I could.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" I roared as the tomahawk dug itself deep into its back. It gave a terrifying roar and turned back to me. I downed another vulenary and took out a surprise for the thing in front of me. It flew at me with shadowy claws extended and thirsty for blood.

"I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" It roared as it slashed at me. I dodged it and pulled the pin off my surprise. I shoved it right into the creature's face and shut my eyes. I smirked as I remember my drill sergeant's words as the grenade popped.

"I don't care what kind of resistance or defence you have, a flashbang will still blind you," I growled as I stepped away from the figure clutching its face. It released random spikes of energy that impaled my arm. I collapsed and looked to the last two kids.

"Run," I said. "I'll hold them off." I picked up my shield and struggled to my feet. I turned to the entrance and was promptly pulled into the portal by one of the kids.

"Hey, buddy! Wake up!" I groggily woke up to white room and with a black and red shadowy figure with blue glowing eyes. I tried to throw a punch at it and it held its hands up defensively. "Woah! At ease! I can help you and you can help me. I ain't gonna hurt you." Unlike that thing that attacked me, this creature had a definite male voice. I narrowed my eyes and lowered my fist. My body was free of wounds in this place and I felt well rested.

"What are you?" I asked suspiciously. The hazy figure slowly condensed into a human figure. He wore futuristic black and red armour with blue slits as his visor.

"I am Revenant Achilles, watcher of this set of Outrealms," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "There is a disturbance that you got sucked into and I can't address it directly unless you want a world worse than the future you came from. So, you will be my proxy in order to save these worlds."

He held up a needle and tapped expertly. He tilted my head forward and plunged it into my neck I felt a sharp pain and all my senses dulled and I tried to feebly fight back.

"This will be the first of the few things I can give to you for support. You'll figure it out as you go along."


End file.
